


Soggy fries

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Car Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tipsy seonghwa, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: Seonghwa has had enough.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Soggy fries

Soggy fries.

“What do you mean your car broke down?” Mingyu scoffs, quickly standing from the table. He slides his feet back into his slippers, looking down at Seonghwa as he spoke.

“I mean it sputtered and stopped moving in the middle of the highway.” Mingyu leans forward and presses a kiss against Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa smiles silently,closing his eyes as the taller hugged him.

The fries were soggy now. They weren’t as appetizing as they were when Mingyu was here.

_Mingyu._

Seonghwa suspected the older of many things. He didn’t trust him anymore. He always came home smelling of some cologne he didn’t own or more tired than usual.

Seonghwa got up from the table just as he heard the car pull away from his home. He turned off the kitchen light, and slid into the living room. 

He wanted to cry because he knew what this was. He knew where Mingyu was going.

“What am I going to do?” Seonghwa said to the small but rapidly growing Rottweiler. Her name was Candy and you’re lucky if she’s any sweet like them. 

Seonghwa brought his knees to his chest because fuck. He has this big house, he has money, born rich and now he’s investing and making his own business separate from his family.Hes on the verge of being a multi billion business in less than four months. He’s met someone hot who hasn’t used him, yet here he is being cheated on. Being played. Being used.

Tears streamed down his face and Candy didn’t like the way he reddened under the blue light of the tv. The dog jumped onto the couch, rubbing her head against her owner. She licked him and barked, did anything to get a different reaction from him.

“Down.” He pointed time the floor. She wagged her tail, jumping down from the couch but setting he paws into his lap. She wanted him up and about.

So he did.

Seonghwa stood in a hurry, running away from candy while she barked after him, claws clanking against the floor while she ran with him. Of course she caught up quickly, until he reached the steps. She struggled a little but after the first two she was able to walk up each two at a time.

Seonghwa knows exactly where Mingyu is going. Just outside of Daegu where his “ friend” broke down in the middle of the highway. Mingyu wouldn’t be back until morning, he knows.

He followed him once and found the older fucking a smaller guy, extremely small guy in the back of his fucking car. He was an idol, the purple hair told Seonghwa everything he needed to know. 

Seonghwa tried to wipe the tears from his face, sniffling as he sat down on the chair in front of his vanity. Candy sat next to him, licking his leg.

At least she’s loyal to him.

He takes the pink headband, using it to keep his black hair away from his face. Just as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wanted to cry again. 

Seonghwa’s face scrunched up in pain, leaning forward into his hands. He screamed, voice echoing through his house.

“Ok.” He said to himself. He picked up the small eyeshadow brush and got to work.

-

It’s been about an hour and some change, but he’s done. He curls the last section of his hair, occasionally blowing his nose as he positions it right against his head.

“I’ll be back later tonight.” He talks to Candy like she can understand him. He dressed in all black, dark jeans hugging his body in all the right places. Of course he has something cute under them. Dark panties that matched with black thigh high socks and the chocker around his neck. His shirt was a basic black shirt that outline his thin waist nicely. He wore it when he first met Mingyu.

So he’ll wear it when he cheats on him.

He wrote a small note and left it where they had eaten their quick fast food dinner.

“Fuck you.” He spend a long time writing it in English and in cursive. He ended up putting the paper against his laptop and tracing it nicely to be left there for him.

Seonghwa opened the door and left for the city.

There were only a few bars open that Seonghwa’s liked the most. He settled for Illusion. Trademark bright red lights outside the club to draw people in.

He walked in the jumping club, blending in with the crowd of dancing people and swam for the bar. Being an introvert, this wasn’t exactly somewhere he’d go alone.

But also being vengeful and horny, why not?

“Give me anything strong.” He raises a brow at the bartender. He smiled with a nod, mixing up some purple shit with a straw leaning against the rim. Seonghwa’s took it with a grateful smile and returned to the crowd.

He wanted to have fun. Mingyu has cheated on him four times in the past month. And 14 times in the past three months. Mingyu doesn’t know he knows, but he’ll know exactly what Seonghwa will do on his first time.

Hands clamored on his waist he felt a large body against his and his heart almost sank. He turned to see bright red hair, thick lips and young eyes. He turns with a sigh, rolling his hips against the larger form. He downed the rest of his drink effortlessly. He really needed this.

He liked the large hands touching him. They were big and strong. They kept his ass right against the bulge behind him.

Seonghwa’s turned to the mystery man, grabbing his chin and locking their lips. They were so soft and inviting. The taller grabbed a handful of his ass and Seonghwa moaned against his lips.

God he was hot.

He was _extremely_ hot.

“What’s your name?” Mystery man says against his ear. His voice is deep and he hears it clearly over the music.

His voice was _hot_.

“Seonghwa.” He has to stand on his toes to speak in his ear over the loud music.

“Mingyu.”

“Come again?” Seonghwa’s blinked once to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“I’m _Mingi_.”He says and Seonghwa laughs it off. Mingi leads him away from the dance floor and to where he assumes he was sitting before. A vip table with a few other people.

Seonghwa doesn’t know what he drank, but he’s buzzing with life. Mingi leads Seonghwa’s away from the floor to sit and Seonghwa’s straddles his lap, intoxicated by the plump red lips. They have a table to themselves filled with alcohol and tipped cups.

“I wanna keep dancing.” He whines against his lips. He just met him. He doesn’t have to dance with him in a club full of people. There’s plenty of hot people.But, Seonghwa’s wants him, specifically.

“Dance on me then baby.”

Seonghwa’s doesn’t even mind the prying eyes at the table that watch him grind against his lap like a regular whore. He kisses his sweaty neck, biting into it, nibbling his ear and swimming in his hair.

Mingi grasps his waist like a life line.

“Keep testing me and you’ll be under me.” It’s a promise that Seonghwa wants proven to him. He doesn’t stop the intoxicating twist of his hips against him.

“Maybe I want that.” He has enough sense to know what he wants. He crowds Mingi deliciously, moaning once again against his ear.

Seonghwa moves to cover his mouth, feeling a cold hand run up his shirt as flick his nipple. He hides away from it, pressing his body back against Mingi.

Seonghwa is pushed off of mingi, he backs up and almost trips, but the taller stands in a second and catches his arm.

“Careful, Seonghwa.” Jesus, he loves the way his name rolls off his tongue. Mingi leads Seonghwa away from the sea of people and the bigger sea of alcohol.

They climb into his car, it’s a truck, tall, black and sleek. It fits him perfectly. Exotic leather on the inside isn’t clammy, but rather soft and comfortable. Seonghwa’s knows cheap from expensive the best. He’s not concerned with the mans income though.

He wants what he’s been feeling all night. Mingi starts the car and drives like a mad man. Seonghwa smirks,leaning over the seat to set a hand on his thigh. The muscle contacts and Seonghwa almost curses.

“Seonghwa.” Mingi warns. Seonghwa’s touchy hands move up towards the heat of his crotch. He traces is thumb across it, palming him nicely. Mingi sucks in a sharp breath.

“ _Five minutes_ , Seonghwa.” Mingi assures him,”Just five minutes, baby.”  
  


“Keep saying my name.” Seonghwapurrs. Mingi pulls over on the side of the road. They didn’t get far from the club, the red lights still visible from this distance. Mingi takes off his seatbelt. Seonghwa’s barely remembers putting on his own, but he crawls into his lap, eager for more feverish kisses. Seonghwa reaches behind him to pull the key from the car and throw it against the dash, grinding his hips down harshly to feel _it_ again.

It’s a bit of a squeeze to pull off his jeans. He keeps them in his hand even as he wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck for another addictive kiss. They finally fall from his grasp into the back seat, Seonghwa’s hands moving to trace his sharp jawline, broad shoulders and strong arms.

Mingi likes this, likes what he's seeing. He dances his fingers across the black socks, up his hips and pulls at the waistband of the pantie. Seonghwa jumps as it smacks against his skin.

“Kinky.” Is all he says. He steadies seonghwa on his lap as he reaches over into the passages seat for the lube. It’s new, and Mingi breaks the seal on the bottle.” As you can see, I don’t normally fuck in my car. Claustrophobic.” He mumbles against his lips, nipping his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth. He sucks on it until it’s swollen red.

He pours a generous amount over his fingers, Seonghwa shoving his own fingers in his mouth as Mingi circles one over his hole. He has pulled his panties to the side, not willing to take another half kick in the chest.

Seonghwa moans around his own, pushing them down his throat until he gags just slightly from the intrusion. Mingi presses it in, making the shorter of the two roll his hips back for more. He wanted more.

“Hurry up.” He mumbles around his fingers, earning a chuckle from Mingi. A second finger fits into him, they scissor around each other.

Seonghwa whimpers in a way Mingiwill grow to love.

“Yeah...” he drools over his shoulder, pushing his hips back against his fingers.” Right there.”

“Here?” Mingi antagonizes, pushing against a spot that ignited a jump in Seonghwa. He keeps at it, rubbing the pads of his fingers against it until seonghwa cries out into his hands.

“Don’t hide those pretty sounds from me.”Mingi pushes his seat back with a little bit of stretching, so Seonghwa can sit on his thighs comfortably while he slicks himself up.

His mouth waters at the sight. He can see a good comparison between himself and Mingi. He smiles, ego already through the roof.

Seonghwa’s angles himself above him, a little shaky with regret but excited and anxious. He misses the first two times, He frowns and groans, annoyed, he wants it so bad. Mingi holds his cock for him, shushing the other as he slowly slides the tip of his cock into him as a start.

It’s a fucking stretch.

He sits down with a lot of effort, biting into his hand and mingi pulls his hands away each time. “Fuck, baby.” Seonghwa curses, lifting his hips and dropping down. He uses the steering wheel for some sort of leverage, leaning back against it as he rotates his hips.

Mingi guides him up, though pulls him down harder each time to hit that sweet spot. It drives Seonghwa mad. He tosses his head back, whimpering with need.

Seonghwa sounds so pretty, looks so pretty. Curly hair now a matted mess on his forehead. He’s sweaty and drooling down his chin onto Mingi.

Mingi, he’s just watching him ruin himself along his cock, deep grunts and occasionally moans of pleasure, but he’s watching him.

Seonghwa loves it.

Mingi shoves his shirt up, leaning forward to catch one of his nipple between those plump lips. It catches him off guard and slows and rhythm, but it makes him feel good.

He feels worshipped.

When he finally releases, it’s like fireworks exploding all around his head. He can only feel Mingi thrusting into him like he’s irresistible. Like a mad man.

-

He wakes up in white sheets and the smell of bacon being fried. It smells good, and it takes him remembering Mingyu never cooked him breakfast to realize where he is. He picks up his head, eyes widened at the sight before him.

It’s nice in here. The sun peeks through dark curtains, but it’s so nice. The room is huge, bed fluffy and wide. The blankets are soft and smell like roses. Here’s a mirror just behind him where a closet is just slightly ajar.

He’s completely naked and sticky. He gets up, and catches a outline his phone in the back pocket of his jeans on the chair next to the nightstand.Just as he opens his phone, he’s clouded with memories from last night in the truck. His back fucking hurts, his thighs ache, but he remembers everything.

He smiles to himself at the memory of Mingi on top of him, grabbing him, touching him. He remembers looking at himself in the mirror as Mingi grabs his chin, forcing him to keep his eyes open. Keep his eyes on himself.  


  
_Mingi._

He takes in the view of himself. He’s littered in hickeys and hand marks. Covered in pretty reds and pinks.

He feels _worshipped_.

He’s got millions of texts from Mingyu. He doesn’t read them. He just puts his phone back down and looks for the one who has him screaming.

He didn’t notice the tattoos that were inked in his skin last night. Theres quite a few in his chest and back. His left arm but not his right.

“Morning.” His hair is an absolute mess, courtesy of Seonghwa. He has marks over his own neck. Teeth marks, hickeys.

“I should probably get going.” Seonghwa’s smile faded, head bowing low as the memories of his actual life come into play. He has a dog to feed and a boyfriend.

“Why?” Mingi turned off the stove after setting the last piece of bacon on the plate. 

“I was being selfish. I have a boyfriend but he cheated on me and I used you to make myself feel better.” He laughs a little, more disappointed with himself. He’s on Mingyu’s level now. A cheater.

“Didja feel better?” He tilts his head. Seonghwa’s laughs again,though tears flow from his eyes this time. He nods his head and lets mingi wrap his arms around him.

“Then what’s the problem?” Seonghwa’s shrugs.

“I liked it a lot.”

“Don’t go back to that asshole, babe.” He lifts his head for another one of those soft kisses. It wasn’t as lust filled as it was last night. It was sweet and nice.

“My business is there. I want him away from it and I want him _gone_.” Seonghwa wraps his arms around himself. He feels fuzzy and small all of a sudden.

“Then we’ll work on it babe. Break it off. Start new. It time for you to be selfish.”

-

“You’re so pretty.” It’s the first thing Mingyu says to him when he walks in the door.”Where were you?” Followed.

Seonghwa didn’t have the patience to respond or reason. He climbs up the stairs and heads towards what used to be their shared room. He plopped down in his vanity where this mess started and took one of his wipes. He started gently dragging it along his face as Mingyu paced back and forth, yelling at him like a child.

“Where were you, Mingyu?” He turns in his chair, face clean of makeup. He had enough patience to get up and wash off with mineral water and even a face mask while Mingyu was on the brink of tears.

“I was at work.” Mingyu quickly said.”

“You don’t work on Saturdays.” Seonghwa crossed his legs, amused by it all. He didn’t want to cry. Who he thought was his love and his life was just a another frog for him to kiss.” So what’s his name?” He wipes away the stray tear that almost reached his chin. He kicks his feet out as he waits for his answer.

“Who?”

“The guy you pick up from Daegu. Who is he?” Seonghwa laughs at the sputter of lies that leave his lips.

“There is no guy from fucking Daegu dumbass.” Mingyu tried again.” Baby I love you.” He let Mingyu hug him and butter him up in sweet kisses. 

Seonghwa shoves him back. It not much with his larger body, but it’s enough to get him a way.

“You kiss me after you’ve been _kissing_ _someone_ else?” He wipes his lips and his face with a small towel on his desk.

He really needed to straighten up. His desk was covered in makeup and wipes. It was a mess.

“There’s no one from Daegu!”

“Yes there is! I followed you so many times, Mingyu I know what you’re doing.” Seonghwagets up to hit his chest.” Please don’t lie to me!” He can’t stop himself from crying into his clothes from last night.” Please don’t lie. Stop lying! Please!”

Mingyu is _silent_. Seonghwa keeps his head against his chest, turning to the side so he doesn’t breathe in his replacements cologne.

“I want you to pack your things and leave.”

“Seonghwa-“

“Please leave. Get out.” He straightens up and and has to bend his neck up to look up at his face.” Go live with your slut.”

Seonghwa’s doesn’t really catch what he says when he walks away. Something along the lines of ‘I’m already living with a slut.’

Seonghwa changes out of his clothes while Mingyu gathered his own. He gets his toothbrush and even the dog collar he bought for Candy for some petty reason.” I fucked someone else last night.” He starts. Mingyu turns to him like he’s been shot in the chest.” He was hot, tall. His thighs were absolutely amazing and he gave good, _good dick.”_

“I can’t believe you’re being like this.” Mingyu scoffs while he fills another bag.” You're just a slut, I swear. You go and cheat on me.” He spoke with a threat to cry, but Seonghwa shook his head. He didn’t deserve to cry.

“I’m not fucking stupid. Every fuckin’ Saturday is the same bullshit. I hate you.” Seonghwa knows he doesn’t mean that even after all of the lies. It felt good to say though.” Cheating on you doesn’t justify anything, it just gives me more of a reason to leave you. Now I know there’s better people out in the world. Now I know I could do better.”

He throws a robe over his shoulders while he calls up Yeosang with eyes full of tears and a broken voice.

He answers on the second ring.

“We broke up.”

_Oh baby... What happened?_ Yeosang sounds over the phone. Seonghwa put him on speaker while he took out a few hair masks to choose from.

“It doesn’t matter.”He sniffles as he hears the door close- slam, signifying Mingyus departure.” Let me tell you about the hot guy I met last night.” He laughs with a tired and sad voice.

_Jesus Seonghwa, what did you do?_

“He fucked me in his car.” He rips open the mask and gets on some gloves. He has his spray bottle ready and starts applying it. It was an aloe hair mask. It smelt amazing.

-

“Your hair smells nice.” Seonghwa likes the way Mingi holds him at night. It’s nice. It feels warm and full and almost loving.

“Washed it.” Seonghwa giggles as the taller bites the back of his neck.” I was really sweaty.”

“I like it. Getting all dolled up for me?”

“I did it to make myself feel better.” Seonghwa props his head on his elbow, eyes drawn to Mingi’s. “I left him this morning. I cried about it, but I’m ok.”

“Guess that means you’re back on the market.” Mingi mimics Seonghwa with his tongue dashing across his lips in mischievous.” Better snatch you up before someone else does.”

“No ones going to snatch me, Mingi.” Mingi scoffs at the tone of his voice.

“You’re beautiful. You’re smart, funny. A freak.” He finishes with Seonghwa tucking his head under his neck.” But after knowing your boyfriend has been banging someone for about four months, you’re pretty fucking strong. You bounced back quick. Made yourself feel amazing and then let me make you feel amazing.” Mingi lifts his head, kissing him on his nose once and then above his lips. The corner of his mouth before fully planting a kiss along his lips.

“You’re _mine_ now. You’ll learn what appreciation and love is around me.”


End file.
